Vous aimez jouer?
by Jana Helen Laivel
Summary: SPOILER SAISON 4 EPISODE 10:-Je connais Bigfoot bien mieux que personne, je sais qu'il ne me trahirait pas ! répèta-t-elle encore, ou cracha-t-elle plutôt, furieusement. Elle voulait que cet enfoiré d'Addison lui dise la vérité, et tout de suite !


Salut tout le monde! Après avoir fini "I love you for Eternity", je me consacre à d'autres histoires, et le 1er août, ma nouvelle fic sera publiée! Enfin, le 1er chapitre x) Elle ne comptera que 10 chapitres, et un peu de slash, mais comme je l'ai dit dans le dernier chapitre de ma précédente story, il n'y aura aucun lemon ni baiser ni...bref.

Alors pour commencer, hélas Sanctuary ne m'appartient pas...ni ses personnages! _**CET OS CONTIENT UN LEMON**_! Attention!

Ensuite, cet OS est un Addnus(Helen Magnus/Greg Addison), oui, vous ne rêvez pas, j'écris bien un Helen/Greg! N'en déplaise à ceux qui n'aiment pas ce couple, moi je le trouve assez envisageable(si on oubliait qu'il y a Nikola x) Parce que je vous rassure, je suis toujours Teslenite) En fait en ce moment j'explore tous les couples. Bref. Cela se passe dans Acolyte(**SPOILER**).

Je crois avoir tout dit, donc je vous laisse lire. Je répète, c'est un **LEMON**, **SPOILER**, et du **HELEN/ADDISON**!

Bonne lecture^^

* * *

Helen Magnus s'engouffra dans une autre pièce, petite…elle avait décidé d'infiltrer les bâtiments du SCIU, là où se trouvait son ennemi. Mais, arrivée, elle fut surprise de découvrir des gardes armés ! L'affaire fut cependant vite réglée, car la brune était…plus expérimentée et rapide ? Helen sourit, victorieuse ! Jusqu'à ce que la porte à sa droite ne s'ouvre. Laissant voir…Greg Addison, son portable à la main, et avec un visage surpris. Visiblement, l'homme ne s'attendait pas à une visite **COURTOISE** de la grande et sexy Helen Magnus. Cette dernière se recoiffa les cheveux, devant le regard de Greg, qui vit des hommes à terre…il eut un petit soupir discret, ces gardes, que des incapables !

Quelques minutes seulement passèrent avant que Greg n'emmène Helen dans son bureau, sans un mot, se doutant que pour une fois, elle voulait lui parler gentiment ! Enfin…il se comprenait dans son langage ! C'est dans un petit toussotement qu'il s'installa confortablement sur son siège en cuir, un verre d'alcool à la main.

-Je vous en prie, je suis tout ouïe, dit finalement Greg.

-Je suis au courant du prochain sommeil du SCIU, à Lisbonne, lui apprit Helen.

-C'était supposé être un secret, fit remarquer l'homme, haussant un sourcil !

-Je ne suis pas la seule à savoir. Il y a un groupe de phénomènes de la Terre Creuse radicaux qui ont l'intention de vous attaquer, apprit la brune, regardant droit Greg dans les yeux.

-De qui tenez-vous cela ? demanda-t-il en retour, pas le moins du monde inquiété.

-Je n'ai pas la liberté de le dire.

-Bien sûr que non, sourit-il légèrement, se réinstallant confortablement sur son siège.

-J'aurai aimé pouvoir vous donner de plus amples détails, mais j'ai pensé qu'il était important de vous informer maintenant plutôt que trop tard, finit par avouer Helen, ne dissipant pas son regard, le gardant toujours au même endroit.

-J'apprécie ce geste, sourit Greg, mais je dois avouer, je suis surpris que vous me fassiez part de cette information.

-J'admets avoir hésité, admit Helen à son tour, mais cependant il y a des vies en jeu.

-Ce n'est pas ce que je veux dire. Je suis surpris que vous soyez venu me trouver, car je pensais que c'étaient vos gens qui étaient derrière tout cela.

-Derrière l'attaque ? demanda Helen, fronçant un sourcil ! Vous n'êtes pas sérieux !

-Et pourquoi ? Comme vous je suis capable de rassembler des preuves.

-De quoi ? s'impatienta la bicentenaire, n'y comprenant rien !

-Vous ne savez donc pas ? s'étonna Addison !

Il lui lanca un regard interrogateur, et elle y répondit par le même regard ! L'homme vit alors qu'elle ne savait pas. Et ouvrit un de ses tiroirs, prit un dossier, puis se pencha pour le donner à la brune, qui commença à le feuilleter ! Elle vit des photos prises près d'un immeuble, avec…Bigfoot sur l'une d'elles ? Son regard se porta rapidement sur l'homme assis en face d'elle ! Il lui servit un haussement de sourcil et un petit sourire.

-Je ne comprends pas ce que c'est, admit-elle.

-Tous les phénomènes que vous voyez sur ces photos sont des extrêmistes purs et durs, ce sont les fondateurs de l'attaque de Lisbonne. Et d'après mes services de renseignement, votre Bigfoot est leur nouveau leader, prononça Greg.

Helen n'en crut ni ses yeux, ni ses oreilles ! Non, elle était vieille, certes, mais de là à…halluciner à ce point ! Il n'y avait pas d'autres mots ! Refermant le dossier, elle dit avec détermination :

-C'est une accusation déplacée. C'est un ami loyal et cela depuis plus de 50 ans.

-Alors vous pouvez peut être m'expliquer pourquoi il est en relation avec l'Al Qaïda des phénomènes ? questionna-t-il.

-Honnêtement, je n'en sais rien, finit-elle par avouer. Mais il y a sûrement une bonne raison.

-Alors faites-le venir, on le questionnera ensemble.

-C'est hors de question ! se mit-elle en colère.

-Bien. C'est moi qui viens chez vous et on le questionnera ensemble ! Mais ça non plus vous ne l'accepterez pas pour la raison que vous ignorez où il est ! finit par conclure le leader du SCIU.

-Ca devient ridicule ! Vous n'êtiez pas encore né que je le connaissais déjà ! fulmina Helen, il n'est pas capable d'une telle duplicité !

Helen reposa le dossier sur le bureau, en colère ! Comment pouvait-on accuser son plus fidèle et loyal ami d'une telle trahison ?

-Ouvrez les yeux, Docteur ! Les temps ont changés ! On met une énorme pression sur les phénomènes pour qu'ils choississent leur camp !

-Ils ont déjà choisi, il y a de cela bien longtemps ! grogna-t-elle.

-Vous croyez que c'est la seule preuve que j'ai à vous fournir ? Docteur, j'ai une pièce remplie d'enregistrements de votre bonhomme, en train de coordoner, de planifier, de fraterniser avec les créatures que je considère comme nos ennemis publics N°1 depuis 5 ans alors franchement, je me fiche que vous me croyez ou pas, mais vous devez savoir que tout cela est extrêmement sérieux. Votre ami poilu est une cible ennemie, alors je vous conseille de ne pas vous mettre en travers de mon chemin. A défaut de cela, je vous poursuivrais également, se mit aussi en colère l'homme !

Helen l'écouta, ne disant rien, mais son regard se fit dur. Elle était en colère ! Pas seulement contre ces révélations douteuses, mais contre lui ! Elle essaya de garder ses sentiments pour elle, mais, impulsive et déterminée comme elle l'était, ça n'allait pas durer longtemps. Greg, quant à lui, l'observait. Il voyait différentes émotions sur son visage, dans ses yeux, qu'il croisait souvent ! Il fut heureux de voir Helen dans ce pareil état ! Ce n'était pas simple de la voir se mettre en colère, mais quand ça fonctionnait, le résultat était…sublime ! Et dangereux…

-Bien, je crois que nous nous sommes tout dit, trancha alors l'homme, reprenant contenance et redevenant sérieux.

-Je ne compte pas vous céder mon travail, mon Sanctuaire, ma famille, mes amis ! Je connais Bigfoot, jamais il ne ferait ça ! fulmina-t-elle.

-Je n'ai que faire de votre avis, Dr, puisque je sais que votre singe de 2m est un terroriste, et j'en ai les preuves. Ecoutez, j'ai le contrôle sur tout, sur votre Sanctuaire et ses _« habitants_ », je vous ai en mon pouvoir.

-C'est ce que vous croyez, Addison, mais moi et mon équipe ne nous laisserons pas faire par vous et le SCIU, promit Helen, avec hargne dans sa voix.

-Je ne veux pas vous dominer, Helen, sachez-le ! Du moins, pas dans ce domaine, mais si je dois le faire, alors je n'hésiterai pas, sourit-il, observant l'expression qu'affichait désormais son interlocutrice.

Cette dernière, qui s'apprêtait déjà à sortir une tirade toute préparée pour sa défense, s'arrêta net dans ses paroles, surprise par les mots de l'homme. Faisait-il allusion à…autre chose ? Non, ce n'était pas possible ! Elle le savait, son ennemi voulait la déstabiliser. Il se jouait d'elle…comme elle se jouait aussi de lui, à vrai dire !

-Bien, maintenant je pense que nous n'avons plus rien à nous dire, conclut Greg.

-Vous les avez truqué, dit alors Helen.

-De quoi parlez-vous ? interrogea l'homme.

-Les photos. Je connais Bigfoot bien mieux que personne, je sais qu'il ne me trahirait pas ! répèta-t-elle encore, ou cracha-t-elle plutôt, furieusement.

Elle voulait que cet enfoiré d'Addison lui dise la vérité, et tout de suite ! Sinon il allait avoir affaire à une Magnus, et une Magnus en colère, c'était dangereux ! Très dangereux, selon certains. Même son propre père lui avait fait remarquer sa dangerosité ! Mais ses pensées s'arrêtèrent là, lorsque la voix de l'autre la ramena à la réalité.

-Vous savez tout comme moi que c'est la vérité. Votre prétendu ami est désormais dans notre ligne de mir, et ne tentez pas de l'aider, ou, comme je l'ai dit précédemment, vous serez dans la même position que votre singe ! déclara-t-il calmement, contrairement à l'autre fois.

Helen comprit qu'elle ne pouvait rien obtenir de lui, qu'il ne mentait pas…du moins elle commençait à y penser, en scrutant le regard de l'homme, qui était sincère ! Elle remercia mentalement Will pour les quelques leçons de pschycologie qu'il lui avait donné. Perdue dans ses pensées, elle ne vit pas Greg se lever.

-Dr Magnus, si vous voulez bien vous en aller, j'ai des affaires à régler.

-Non, écoutez-moi ! ordonna Helen.

-Non ! **VOUS** allez m'écouter ! Si je vous revois ici ou dans les pattes du SCIU, je vous ferais arrêter, est-ce clair cette fois ? Ou dois-je appliquer mes paroles immédiatement ? menaça-t-il, alors qu'Helen se mettait à sa hauteur, donc debout.

La femme ne bougea cependant pas, malgré les menaçes de l'autre. Elle semblait déterminée, têtue…ce qui énerva Greg à un haut point ! Il prit son portable et appela la sécurité.

-Gardes ? Veuillez me rejoindre dans mon bureau et accompagner le Dr Magnus en cellule, ordonna-t-il.

-Bien, sir ! entendit-il comme réponse.

Le chauve regarda ensuite la brune, elle était sa prisonnière. Elle-même le savait. Il voyait une sorte de peur s'encrer doucement dans le regard de la bicentenaire, non, Helen Magnus, la **GRANDE** Helen Magnus, aurait peur de lui ? Cette situation commençait à lui plaire ! Helen, quant à elle, savait qu'elle était piégée, elle ne pouvait sans doute pas communiquer avec Henry ou Will, ou un autre…elle allait encore devoir se battre, songea-t-elle.

-N'y pensez pas une seconde, Helen.

-Je ne vous permets pas de m'appeler ainsi ! Pour vous c'est Dr Magnus, grommela la femme.

Greg sourit en entendant cela. Elle devait sacrèment aimer provoquer, parce que là ça fonctionnait, à merveille en plus :

-Vous pouvez aussi m'appeler par mon prénom, ce n'est pas interdit vous savez ? Et je trouve que c'est équitable, dit-il alors, souriant !

-Je n'ai pas envie. Maintenant laissez-moi partir je vous prie, somma-t-elle.

Un froncement de sourcils se fit voir sur le visage de l'homme. Il s'approcha d'Helen.

-Vraiment ? Vous voulez partir ?

-Oui !

-Ais-je rêvé ? demanda-t-il, la regardant dans les yeux.

-Laissez-moi juste partir ! J'ai rempli ma part du marché, je vous ai averti ! Maintenant laissez-moi partir !

-Je vous en ai déjà donné la possibilité, remarqua Greg, alors qu'il était très proche d'Helen, mais vous avez refusé de vous appliquer.

Helen sentit son cœur rater un battement, elle avait peur mais le cachait encore aux yeux de celui qui semblait la voir ainsi…soumise…elle détestait être soumise, plus que tout ! De plus, l'homme ne semblait pas vouloir la laisser s'enfuir.

-S'il vous plaît, tenta-t-elle alors !

-Vous aimez jouer, Helen ?

-Ne m'appelez pas ainsi, je ne vous le permets en aucune façon ! siffla-t-elle.

Un doigt se posa sur ses lèvres. Elle entendit une voix calme, mais d'où sonnait une menaçe :

-Chut, Helen, laissez-vous faire.

Le doigt se déplaça sur les joues de la femme, qui se demandait ce que Greg allait faire. Son regard accrocha celui de l'homme face à elle, contre elle, après qu'elle eut essayé d'éviter ces yeux perçants. La bicentenaire déglutit.

-Qu'allez-vous faire de moi ? l'interrogea-t-elle, ne bougeant plus.

-Que dois-je faire de vous ? Dois-je laisser mes agents vous emmener ? obtint-elle comme réponse.

-Non…murmura Helen, avant de poser ses mains sur la nuque de Greg, alors que ses lèvres s'emparèrent de celles de l'homme !

Ce dernier fut surpris de cela, et mit un temps à comprendre que la femme la plus étrange de ce monde l'embrassait en ce moment même ! Il répondit au baiser après hésitation. Peut être pensait-elle qu'il lui faisait des avances ? Cette pensée inquiéta l'homme légèrement ! Certes, Helen ne lui était pas indifférente, mais il n'aurait pas pensé à une chose aussi intime. Une pensée encore pire lui vint : _Et si __**ELLE**__ lui faisait des avances, en échange de sa libération ?_

Mais il n'eut pas le temps de penser plus, car le baiser était devenu sauvage au moment où il y avait répondu. La colère dominant les deux êtres s'empara d'eux. Ils ne voulaient qu'une seule chose désormais, et ne s'attardèrent pas sur la douceur ou la tendresse.

La brune, qui ne sut pourquoi elle faisait ça, décida de se laisser aller. Elle avait besoin de montrer sa haine, son désespoir enfoui au plus profond de son être, et pour ça, il n'y avait qu'une personne. Elle était incapable de se concentrer sur les conséquences, car forcèment, si elle commettait l'infranchissable, il y aurait des conséquences. Helen brisa le baiser, et prit les devants, oubliant ses pensées. Ses mains se faufilèrent sous la chemise de l'homme, caressant son torse. Ce dernier posa ses mains sur les hanches de sa future amante. Une main de la brune se libéra et attrapa la cravate de Greg, l'amenant contre un mur ! Helen s'y retrouva adossée, et reprit un baiser sauvage.

Pendant le baiser, l'homme avait ouvert le chemisier de la Victorienne, sans perdre de temps, et malaxait ses seins. Il gémit en sentant Helen se débattre avec sa ceinture ! Son pantalon et son caleçon furent baissés par une femme gémissante ! L'homme se permit un sourire, et captura les lèvres d'Helen entre les siennes, alors qu'il la plaquait durement contre le mur, enlevant vite la culotte de la brune puis incita cette dernière à s'accrocher à ses hanches. Ils se frottèrent à l'autre, s'embrassant fièvreusement.

Greg se positionna et pénétra brutalement Helen, qui étouffa son gémissement dans la bouche de son amant. Ca y est. Le pire avait été commis. Ou le presque pire. Aucun des deux ne voulurent cependant s'arrêter. Les coups furent profonds et rapides.

-Ah ! gémit Helen, voulant plus de contact.

Elle s'empara vite de la bouche de son amant, et essaya de bouger ses hanches ! L'homme, tout en l'embrassant, finit par trouver son bureau, et fit s'allonger Helen dessus, enlevant avant toute chose susceptible de les déranger ! La sauvagerie qui se dégageait en devenait insoutenable. Pour ne rien arranger, l'homme retourna Helen et la prit en levrette. La femme appréciait ce traitement, et le rendit encore plus brutal ! Tous deux arrivèrent à l'apothéose de leur jouissance.

Leur union bestial et animale se finit dans un grand cri de jouissance venant des deux amants. C'est alors que la porte s'ouvrit sur des gardes ? Qui virent Helen presque allongée sur le bureau de leur patron, qui était entre ses jambes et la tenait par les hanches ? Ils virent aussi la presque nudité des deux amants ! Et interrogèrent Greg du regard ! Ce dernier se retira vivement d'Helen ! Cette dernière se retourna, et vit les gardes. Elle ne prit pas la peine de se rhabiller, ou de cacher ses parties intimes. Non. Elle resta là, allongée sur le bureau. Et se rendit enfin compte de l'horreur qu'elle venait de commettre avec son ennemi. Comment n'avait-elle pas pu l'arrêter ? Elle qui se contrôlait parfaitement ! Les larmes lui vinrent alors, devant les autres hommes ! Dieu, qu'avait-elle fait ?

Elle s'était laissé aller et avait couché avec son pire ennemi depuis Worth…Helen fermit ses yeux, d'où s'échappaient des larmes noires, des gouttes d'eau et son maquillage qui coulait…qu'avait-elle osé faire ?

* * *

Bon, voilà...un petit OS sur un couple improvable mais également intéressant! J'espère que vous avez aimé! Dites-moi si ce couple vous plait, si mon OS vous plait, si vous le haissez ou l'aimez, si vous voulez une suite! Merci chers Lecteurs/Lectrices^^

ps: J'ai vu Acolyte en version française pour la traduction de la scène, mais j'ai détesté la voix française d'Addison! Gr! Je retourne à mes vo! Et je tiens à dire que j'adore Brian Markinson depuis...depuis...euh..._**BREF**_!

Bye^^


End file.
